


My One and Only

by Ki_Ki051



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki051/pseuds/Ki_Ki051
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, past Jace Wayland/Clary Fray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jace and I were laying down on my couch in my loft, Jace had come back from a hunt and chose to blanket himself over my body, not that I was complaining. I had my hand on his head, messing with his hair while he slept peacefully. I had to tv on playing one of the Avenger movies, to be frank I wasn't paying attention to a single thing that was going on in the movie. To occupied by the gorgeous man that was laying on me. His head was tucked into the side of my neck, I could hear the soft snores coming from him, he had a leg draped over my waist. He looked so soft like this, nothing but a pair of skin tight boxers and a white t-shirt on, his hair a mess from his shower, being the little cuddle bug that he is.

I heard him take in a deep breathe as he readjusted into a more comfortable position, sliding down into the small space between me and the back on the couch. Cause me to readjust as well, my hand sliding down from his head to his ass and my other hand rested gently on the one that was splayed out on my chest. I turned my attention back to the tv when suddenly my phone vibrated, signalling that I had a text message. I reached out and grabbed it, it was from Clary, I sighed and set my phone back down. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

We've been in a bad place since I broke up with her, she didn't handle it well when I told her that I felt that we would be better off as friends. I new that I was just a rebound for her because she didn't want to be single. "Is everything ok, Si?" I heard Jace mumble from the side of my throat. "Yea everything's fine, go back to sleep." I whispered gently, and within seconds he was snoring softly again. My phone vibrated again, this time it was from Alec.

You and Jace want to come over for dinner? ~ Alec

Alec and I have developed a sort of friendship since Jace and I started dating a few months ago. "Jace." I said gently as I patted his butt. "mmm." was the response I got. "Alec is asking if we wanted to have dinner with him and Magnus. Are you up for that or do you want to continue sleeping?" I asked softly. "Sure." He said. 

Sounds good, we will be there soon. ~Me

"In order for us to do that you will have to get up babe." I said patting his butt again. I could feel him pouting, "But I am so comfortable." He said as he nuzzled closer. "I know but you love your parabati and I just told him that we would be there soon." I said as I smiled at his childish antics. "You owe as many cuddles as I demand when we get back." He said as he lifted himself up but didn't fully get off the couch. He sat there for a moment with a leg folded under him, while his other was draped across my hips. He still had a pout on his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You're adorable." I said as I rubbed his back. "Am not. I am a deadly warrior." He said. "Of course you are." I said with a smile. "C'mon my deadly warrior lets go have dinner with your beloved parabati." We then untangled ourselves from each other and went and changed. 

"Are you ready?" I asked as I finished pulling a shirt on. "Yea lets go." He said and kissed my lips as we walked out the apartment. We walked hand in hand down the side walk to Magnus and Alec apartment, which was about a ten minute walk so it wasn't to bad. We walked in a comfortable silence for about half of it, "Clary keeps texting me." Jace said suddenly. "Yea she keeps texting me too. I haven't been answering though, I don't feel like arguing with her." I said with a shake of my head. "She keeps trying to get me to get back together with her. No matter how many times I tell her that I am no longer interested, she won't let up." He said with a scrunch of his eyebrows.

"I don't know what to do anymore at this point. No matter how much I tell her that I am sorry and that I felt that we were better off as friends instead of a couple. She feels that I led her on but I always new that I was a sort of rebound for her after you and her fell apart. She keeps trying to make me out as the bad guy." I explained.

"I'm sorry Si." he said looking at the ground as we walked. "It's not your fault J. She's the one that can't get pasted the fact that it is possible for someone to fall out of love." I said. Clary doesn't know that Jace and I are together, we both agreed to keep it from her until the dust settled. The only people that know about us are Alec, Magnus, and Mia; only reason she knows is because she could smell Jace on me so it was pointless for me o try and lie to her, we wanted to tell Izzy but she is terrible at keeping secrets. As well as, Clary is her best friend, so we didn't want to do that to her. 

"You know I love you right Simon?" Jace said as we stopped in front of Alec and Magnus' apartment building. "I do, and I love you too Jace." I said and reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost this." He said looking down at the ground, but also gesturing to the two of us. I took his head in the hand that wasn't holding his and made him look me in the eyes. "J, no matter what, you won't loose me. You're stuck with me sweetheart, I'd go through heaven and hell just to see you smile one more time." I said as I caressed his cheek. Though I knew he would deny it endlessly but I saw the blush that crept onto his cheeks, before he could say anything else I kissed him.

A way of signalling that if needed we could talk about this more when we got home, but for now we were going to enjoy our night with Alec and Magnus. "C'mon baby, lets go inside." I said after pulling away. I squeezed his hand and we made our way to the elevator and took it all the way up to Magnus and Alec's loft. "Thank the lord they have elevators in this place, I don't know what I would do if I had to run up and down the stairs in this place." I said as we stepped out of the elevator. "Simon...you're a vampire. You could literally make it up those stairs in a snap of your fingers and never break a sweat." Jace said as we walked to the door. "Okay yea but still it would just be annoying having to go up and down several flights of stairs all the time. I mean hell if I still human I would probably make it up three flights and then feel like I was about to die." I said as I knocked on the door. "So what you are saying is that when you were a mundane you were terribly out of shape." Jace said in a teasing voice. "Jace, baby, do I look like the type of person that spent his time at the gym?" I said and looked him in the face and he just laughed. "I mean shit I failed P.E." "How did you fail P.E?!" "I refused to participate in the dumb ass games the teacher came up with, or if we were out on the track they would tell me that I had to run I would say 'no thanks' and walked my happy ass to the principles office." I said and neither of us realized that Magnus had opened the door. "Would you two like to join us or do you need a minute?" He asked trying to seem uninterested in what we were talking about but I could tell he thought it was amusing. "No I think we are ready." I said and dragged Jace into the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of us sat around the dinner table talking and laughing, I have truly come to enjoy these moments with Jace, Alec and Magnus. We were currently laughing at a story Magnus was telling us about his early years of being a warlock. "So how have you two been? We haven't seen much of either of you at the Institute, not that I blame you, that place is terribly stiffling." Magnus said as he took another drink of his glass of wine. "Well since the war is officially over we felt like taking a bit of a break from everything, having time dedicated to the two of us. He still goes on patrols every now and then and helps with the harder hunts but he doesn't spend as much time there." I explained. "How about you two? Any ideas on the wedding?" I asked. Since we were able to get Magnus back from Edom and the war was over everyone took time to themselves and Alec and Magnus took the opportunity to plan their wedding. "My darling Alexander thinks we should make it a political statement and have it at the Institute, thought I understand that and I also think its a good idea, but I was thinking of us having it in Greece at the Casa Playa beach in Zakynthos. The beach is beautiful and the waters are crystal blue, its a dream place for a wedding." Magnus explained. "Might have to play rock, paper, scissors." Jace said and we all laughed. "I think both are great but I personally don't know if I would want to have my wedding in the Institute and have it as a political statement. It would take the romance out of it, though I have no doubt that it would still be beautiful and everything you two could have hoped for. But having dealt with so many politics this year and having just won a war, I would want to have a break and just get away from New York and have my wedding somewhere beautiful and romantic." I explained, stopping myself before I continued to ramble. "He does have a point." Alec said and looked over at Magnus. "I think we might need to talk more about it, but I like what you are getting. So thank you, Simon." Alec said and I smiled. "Shall we move this party to the living room and watch a movie? We can have desert in there as well." Magnus suggested. 

We grabbed our drinks and moved to the living room, Jace and I on one couch and Alec and Magnus on the other. I had my back comfortably set against the armrest and the edge of the back of the couch and Jace was content to lay between my legs with his back against my chest. I had my arms around him, holding his snugly to me and he rested his head on my shoulder. Magnus and Alec were curled up together on the other couch, Alec had his head on Magnus's lap, one hand was running his fingers through Alec's hair and the other was holding his glass of wine. The movie started and I could already tell that Jace was going to end up falling asleep, he was really tired today after patrol.

About an hour in I could hear Jace's breathing even out, he had switched potions at some point where he was laying on his side/stomach, his arms around my waist, head pillowed on my stomach/hip and my left leg had found its way between his while resting over his right leg. Alec had fallen asleep with his head on Magnus's lap and Magnus was still massaging his head while I was running my fingers up and down Jace's spin. "If you want you and Jace can stay here tonight so you two won't have to walk back to your apartment." Magnus whispered to me. "Thanks Magnus." I said with a smile. "I don't think I have ever seen him so relaxed." he said as he was looking at Jace's sleeping form. "I think that time away from the Institute did him some good, he doesn't walk like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore." I looked down at Jace and smiled softly. "I was thinking that him and I could take a vacation again hear soon, just get him out of New York for sometime. Thought that time away from the Institute did him good...he was still kind of stressed. This whole Clary thing has been getting him down, she's still angry with us, me mainly, but he feels it's his fault that she's angry." I said as my eyebrows scrunched together. "I thought maybe going somewhere private where we could turn our phones off and not have to worry about possible demon threats and stuff but I know he would have a difficult time being away from Alec. He get's anxiety being so far away from him for days at a time now, after the whole Valentine thing and then almost loosing Alec multiple times. He still gets nightmares, they aren't as bad as they were but sometimes they creep in. So I was hoping that going on a vacation away form new York would help him clear his head. Get some fresh air and all that." I explained to Magnus. "I think that is a really good idea. I've been considering the same thing for Alec. He's been drowning in work at the Institute and have to pull late night to all nighters. Trying to get the world back on track after the war, but I know he will try to get out of it because he doesn't want to have to leave the responsibility of the Institute in another persons hands. Also with trying to plan the wedding on top of everything else." He said with an eye roll.

We sat there talking to each other for the remainder of the movie, til we decided we should all go to bed. Magnus had it woke Alec up and told him that they should get to bed. "Hold on I gotta get a picture of this." Alec said pulling out his phone and taking a picture of how Jace was sleeping on me. "Send that to me." I said before they walked away. "Jace." I whispered shaking him slightly. "Baby lets go to bed." I said trying to wake him up again. He grumbled a bit but didn't wake up. "Magnus said we can stay here so we won't be going far." I said. "'m comfortable." he mumbled holding onto me tighter. "I know you are and I hate to wake you up but I don't want to sleep on the couch. I may be a vampire but I can still get backaches from sleeping on the couch." I said rubbing his back trying to coax him awake. He let out a huffing sound and sat up. He had his signature pout on his lips, the one he gets when he is woken up when he doesn't want to be, and was rubbing his eyes. "C'mon my sleepy baby, lets go to bed." I said standing up and standing in front of him. I held out both of my hands for him to grab, which he did, and we made our way to guestroom. I stripped down to my boxers, as well as Jace and slid into the comfortable bed. I held my arms out for him to fall into, and he did just that. "I love you Si." He mumbled into my neck. "I love you too baby." I said and we fell asleep, content in each others arms.

~ Next Morning ~

I woke up before Jace did, as usual, I detached myself from him and got dressed in the clothes that I had on yesterday and quietly made my way out of the room. Alec and Magnus were already up and sitting in the living room drinking coffee. "Good morning." I said as I made my way to the other couch. "Good morning to you to Sean." I rolled my eyes at Magnus, he still refuses to say my name. "Jace still sleeping?" Alec asked and I nodded. "We need to be at the Institute in an hour." He said. "You want me to go wake him?" I asked. "If he wants to shower before we go then yea he needs to get up." he explained. I stood back up and went to the room, Jace hasn't moved at all. "J-baby you need to get up. You and Alec need to be at the Institute in an hour." I said gently. "No." He said simply. I snorted at his answer. "Yes, you need to get up if you want to shower before you two leave." I tried again. "no." he said and snuggled deeper into the pillow. I thought for a moment when an idea came to my head, I crawled onto the bed and straddle his sleeping form and got close to his ear. "If you wake up now I will join you in the shower." I said and I saw one of the eyes crack open and looked at me. Then suddenly I was being flipped over and then I was being carried to the bathroom, I giggled at him the whole way there.

Magnus's POV

Moments after Simon went back to the guest bedroom there some commotion and Simon was giggling. "I don't think I want to know what is going on back there." Alec said and I laughed at him. "Sweetheart I think we all know what is going on back there." I said laughing. "He seems really happy." He said after a few moments. "I haven't seen him this happy since we became parabati's." He explained and I looked at him for a moment. "I've never felt him be this calm either. No anxiety or anger or sadness it's...calm or content." He continued. I ran my fingers through his hair before I spoke, "He found his one fierce love. The person who is willing to take some of the weight from his shoulders, the person who listens and takes his thoughts and needs into consideration. The person who he goes to when things start getting crazy." I explained. "He's never been one to show his emotions with other people, not even when he was running after Clary. He blushes with Simon, he smiles more, laughs more, will openly cuddle with him during movie night, hold his hand in public." He seems truly baffled by this. "He isn't afraid to show his love for this person cause he is proud of this relationship he is in...Simon makes him truly happy." I said.

"I never thought I would see the day when Jace settles down with someone. I never liked him with Clary, I always felt like she was just using him for her own gain. Always putting him in danger but Simon...he constantly looks like he is about to have a heart attack every time Jace goes on patrol." I laughed at that last part. "I'm pretty sure Simon looks like he is about to have a heart attack every time Jace walks into a room." I said with a smile. 

"This is true." He said with a smile as well. Before we could continue our conversation more, Simon and Jace decided to grace us with their presence. "Ah decided to join us did you." I said teasingly. I got a laugh from Simon and a glare from Jace. "You ready to go Jace? We need to be at the Institute in ten minutes." Alec said as he check the time on his phone. "Yea I'm ready." Jace said as he grabbed his jacket. "Be careful." Simon said as he kissed Jace. "I always am." Jace said and Simon looked at him. "No you aren't, don't go lying to me." he said jokingly yet serious. They kissed again as I said my goodbye to my Alexander and then I portalled the two Shadowhunters to the institute. "Thank you for letting us stay the night, I don't think Jace would have made the trip home. He was so tired last night." Simon said after they left. "No need for thanks." I said with a dismissive gesture. "Well I need to get going, I am suppose to meet up with Mia today. I'll see you later Magnus." he said and left. I sighed and went to get ready for my first client of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon's POV

I am currently at Taki's with Maia, she wanted me to test out some new things for Vampires for her menu. Taki's is sheduled to open in a few months now so she is still working on perfecting the menu. "This is really good." I said as I tasted the shot of blood. "You think so?" She asked and I nodded taking another sip. "Yea I think you should get rid of this one-" I said as I pointed to the menu. "-and swap it with this one." I said and she nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. "So tell me, how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately." She said and one of her workers came and took the glass's from the table and the menu we were looking at. "I've been good. Me and Jace took some time away from everything to calm down after the war. We took sometime to move his things from the Institute and move them into our apartment." I explained. "How are things with you and red?" She asked and I hesitated before answering her. "I...I haven't spoken to her since we broke up. I just...she's so angry at me and I don't understand why. She keeps saying that I led her on and that I 'took her man', I dont even know how she found out about Jace and I but I just didn't have to patience to deal with her. I honestly don't even recognize her at this point, like I knew she had changed after finding out about the shadow world. I knew this whole ordeal with finding out who her real father was would surely leave an imprint and then almost having her memories taken because she was misusing her abilities. So, I knew she wasn't going to be the Clary I had always known, and I sure as hell ain't the same Simon, but this? This is just...a whole other thing." I ramble. "Like it's one thing to be bitter about a break up and then the person you are in love with falling for another person but...to blame that on another person is just shitty." I continued.

"So are you no longer wanting to be friends with her?" She asked. I thought for a moment, "I don't know if we could ever go back to that...after everything that has happened...I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't try but...after all this? I don't know if I would be able to do it, it would be awkward and I am so hurt by her actions." "Yea I understand that. She's been acting crazy lately, she comes in every now and then and she is always talking about how 'one day Jace will come to his sense's and come running back to me'. A bunch of bullshit if you ask me, I don't think I have ever seen Jace so calm and happy. He was always on edge and constantly anxious when he was with Clary, but you? He is genuinely happy." If I was still human my face would probably be as red as a fire truck. "Thanks Maia." I said with a large smile. Before anything else could be said my phone signaled that I had just gotten a message. It was from Alec.

You need to get to the Institute right now, Jace is freaking out.

"Hey sorry I gotta go, Alec needs me." I said and ran out before she could say anything. I got to the Institute as fast as I could, busting through the front doors and went to find Alec. "Hey I got here as soon as I could. What's going on? Why is he freaking out?" I spoke quickly. "I don't know, he locked himself in his room. Me and Izzy have tried getting him to open up but he won't let us in." He explained as we walked to his room. We stood outside and I could hear him pacing, and his sporadic heartbeat. "Jace, it's Simon, can you open the door?" I asked calmly as I knocked. He was crying, I can hear him sniffling. "Jace, baby, open the door so I can help." I tried again. "Can you open it with your stele?" I asked and he shook his head. "Izzy and I tried but it wasn't working." he explained. "Well...if you are ok with getting a new door. I could easily break it down." I said with a shrug. "At this point go for it. I'll ask Magnus to repair it later." He said and we stepped back, I then ran at it with my vampire speed. The door busted open, the locking mechanism completely destroyed. In the middle of the room stood Jace, looking completely heartbroken and frantic. I walked over to him and hugged him.

I tried to calm him down but he was freaking out, "Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me." he kept saying over and over again. "I could never hate you." I said. "Why would you think I would hate you? Jace please tell me what happened." I pleaded. "I-I didn't want to...she-she caught me o-off guard. I-I was just walking to the training room when...she-she pined me to the wall and...and k-kissed me." Jace stuttered out, eye's pleading. "Simon I didn't want her too. You have to believe me! I-I'll do anything just please don't leave!" He pleaded desperately. "Jace! Jace! Calm down for a second." I said gently cradling his face in my hands. "I believe you. Okay? Baby I believe you." I spoke gently.

"Y-You're not mad?" He asked, his eyes flickering between mine. "Oh no I am pissed. I am livid that Clary would assault you all because she is desperate." I said seriously. "Now I want you to breathe, calm down or you will throw yourself into another panic attack." I said as I ran my hands soothingly up and down his arms. "I love you so much. I-I thought I would loose this because of her." he whispered. I pressed a kiss to his forehead, his eyelids, down his nose and over both of his cheeks and finally his lips. "I love you too Jace and I'm not going anywhere." I said

. We stood there for several minutes, Jace had finally calmed down, though now he was exhausted from this whole situation. "Lay down, take a quick nap." I said as I pulled him to the bed, I stayed until he fell asleep, sadly having to leave to go and explain to Alec why his parabati was freaking. "Is he ok?" Alec asked as he paced the hall. "He's ok now. Apparently..." I had to take a moment to compose myself. "Apparently Clary had caught him off guard when he was going to the training room. She had pined him to the wall and kissed him." I said and the look on Alec's face mirrored what I was feeling inside. "She assault my parabati?" He asked, his voice was dangerous. I nodded solemnly, "He was freaking out because he thought I would take it as he cheated on me but...the look in his eyes...he was terrified, heartbroken, angry, he felt betrayed." I explained more. "You believe him don't you? That he didn't want this?" Alec asked. I looked at him, feeling insulted, "Of course I believe him! Despite what many may think Jace isn't the type of person to cheat on a significant other!" I said angrily. "And hell I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't believe him after what I had found out today." "What did you find out?" He asked confused. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Maia told me today that Clary has been going around saying that, 'one day Jace will come to his sense's and come running back to me'." Alec looked even more pissed at this news. "She's crossed a line." He said and walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway. I took a deep breathe, trying like hell to get my emotions in check. I took my found out of my pocket and sent a message to Magnus.

_Hey are you busy at the moment?_

**_I just finished with my last client of the day. Are you needing something Sally?_ **

_I need to talk to you about something._

**_I'm sure Alexander wouldn't mind if we shared a drink a the loft._ _I can portal you in if you want._ **

_That would be great, I'm at the Institute outside of Jace's room._

Not even a second later a portal opened up next to me, I didn't spare a glance back as I walked through it. I appeared in the living room of the loft, Magnus walking in from the kitchen with a martini and a glass of blood. "Sean how are?" He asked in a cheery tone as we sat on the couch. "I think we should really consider that vacation for Jace and Alec." I said and he looked at him, as if trying to read me. "Jace just can't seem to catch a break these days. I mean I was just called to the Institute today because Jace was freaking out after Clary pined him to a wall and kissed him out of nowhere-" Magnus interrupted me after that statement. "Biscuit did what?" He asked, both of his eyebrows raised. "Oh Jace must of been beside himself." He said. "He was. He was freaking out, and crying and when I showed up he was begging me not to leave him and that he didn't want it. He was so scared that I was going to break up with him because of this and just the look him his eyes alone could make a stone cold killer cry." I said getting choked up myself. "I just want to get him away from here so he can breathe and recuperate. I know Alec is worn thin with the Institute, making sure his parabati doesn't have a sudden break down again, and now this whole Clary thing has escalated and with his downworlder cabinet meetings." I said.

Magnus looked at me as he followed along with what I was saying. "He needs a break, desperately, just away from this state; hell probably away from this country. He doesn't want to admit it but he is so tired and worn paper thin." 

"I think I know the perfect place to take our dear shadowhunters." Magnus said after several minutes of silence. I looked at him wide eyed, "Really? Where?" I asked. "I own a vacation house in the Caribbean. I haven't used it in years but I think it will be the perfect place for a get away." He said with a smile. "Oh thank you for being hundred's of years old and practically rich." I said and let out a sigh of relief. "Now you need to get back to your shadowhunter and don't worry about a thing. I will coordinate with Lydia to make sure everything will be ok at the Institute while we all are gone." He said as he created me a portal back to the outside of Jace's bedroom. He shouldn't be awake for several more hours, hopefully. "Thank you so much Magnus. This means a lot." I said and he patted my cheek with a smile. "No need Sheldon. Our Shadowhunters run themselves ragged so it is our job to pick up the pieces." And with that I walked through the portal and stepped out where I was before I left. I sighed again, in relief this time and quietly opened to door to Jace's room. He was still sleeping peacefully. I tip toed over to the bed and took my shoes off, as well as my shirt and slid in next to him. He didn't seem fazed as he instantly curled around me and nuzzled his head into my neck. I breathed in his scent as I caressed his back, he was snoring quietly as I stared at the far wall, content will just laying here with Jace as he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Simons POV  
Almost a week has passed since the incident with Clary and things slowly started feeling normal again, still no one but Izzy was talking to Clary and everyone was ok with that. Jace and I spent the past week trying to get him back on his feet after the ground has shifted under him after Clary's assault. So now Jace and I were getting ready to go and have lunch with Alec and Magnus at an Italian restaurant in town, Magnus had found a potion I can take where it will allow me to eat regular food along with blood so I will be able to enjoy a normal lunch with everyone. "Jace! Baby are you ready?! We are going to be late!" I yelled from the living room of our apartment. "I'm coming!" he yelled back and walked out of our bedroom. "Well don't you look handsome." I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, he blushed at my words. "Well you don't look to bad yourself." he said with his beautifully shy smile. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black blazer, with jean and some nice shoes. I wore a white button up that I tucked into some dress pants and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, with nice shoes as well. 

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his sides. He smiled and nodded; with that I grabbed his hand and we went out to my car, no not the van but an actual car! It was a birthday gift from Magnus who was getting sick and tired of seeing my van that was spray panted multiple times and constantly acted like it was going to break down. So he surprised me with a brand new 2018 BMW M850 and I am loving this car. So we walked out and I opened the passenger door for Jace like the gentleman that I am and once he was settled I closed his door and jogged over to mine and got in 

The drive was mostly in a comfortable silence, I held the steering wheel with my left hand while I held Jaces left hand in my right hand that was laying on the center consul. The drive was relatively short, not many people were out tonight, which was surprising but I wasn't complaining. We arrived in front of the restaurant and I turned off the car and unbuckled, "Magnus and Alec are already here and he said the just tell the hostess at the front that we are looking for him." I said as I stepped out the car and opened Jaces door for him. "You are spoiling me tonight." He said as he took my outstretched hand to help him out the car. "Can I not wine and dine my incredibly handsome boyfriend while we are out on a double date with his brother and his fiance?" I said teasingly and I pressed the lock button on the key fob. He rolled his eyes but I new it wasn't in annoyance by the smile that was on his face. "C'mon Mr. Grump they are waiting for us." I said and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and intertwined out fingers as we headed to the door.

The hostess, who was a lovely girl, showed us the way to Magnus and Alecs table and we ordered our drinks as we sat down. "Bout time you two showed up, we were beginning to think you stood us up." Magnus said teasingly. "We would never." I said with a laugh as I pulled Jaces chair out for him. "Some one was taking his sweet time getting ready, not that I'm complaining cause he looked particularly handsome tonight." Jace blushed at my words and in a small voice he told me to stop but the smile that graced his face was betraying what he was saying. I sat down in the chair next to his as Magnus laughed at how flustered Jace was.

We ordered an appetizer and the complimentary salads had just arrived but we were still deciding what we were wanting as our main course. Magnus had finally found a potion that would let me eat regular human food again and it has been the best thing ever being able to eat normally with everyone again, though i do still have to consume human blood to keep me healthy. As time went on were in comfortable conversation among each other, it felt really nice to get out and go to dinner with friends without something traumatic happening.

We ordered our entrees after several minutes of looking at the menu and our waitress refilled our drinks and brought Magnus a new margarita. We were at the restaurant for several hours, talking and laughing about everything and anything. Sadly it was time to go home, "Thank you for inviting us out Magnus, this was a lot of fun." I said as Jace and Alec did their bro-hug. "No thanks needed." He said with a smile. Once goodbye's were placed Jace and I went back to my car and Magnus and Alec went home via portal. The drive back to the apartment was quiet yet comfortable, yet I couldn't help but feel that there was something on Jace's mind. "What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" I asked as I brought our linked hand up and kissed the back of his. "Nothing

." He said with a small smile. "Hey no doing that, tell me what is on your mind." I said as I took one of his hands in mine. 

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" He asked with an unsure look in his eyes. I was taken back by this, "Yea I've thought about marriage multiple times. Finding the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with, raise a gaggle of children." I said with a smile but he still looked unsure. "Have you thought about marriage?" I asked and he looked at his hands. "I have but I never thought I would get to live that kind of life. Shadowhunters marry off young and start having children instantly so their family name can live on but...I don't know if I would want to give the name of Wayland or Morgenstern or even Herondale to my kids. All of them come with bad memories and bad reputations." He said while still looking at his hands. "Why not Lightwood?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building. "It's not my name." He said as I put the car in park. I unbuckled my seat belt and shifted so I could look at him, "How so? They adopted you and raised you as their own. So I would say that, that is your name." I said and he shifted as well so we were facing each other. "They never officially adopted me, I was more of a...foster child I guess." He said with a sorrowful look. "They could adopt you if you want them too. You could easily get the adoption papers and legally become a Lightwood. I know things might not have been easy growing up in a family as high up on the food chain as the Lightwoods but I see how you act when you are around them. Growing up with them was hard but you also had some of the best memories while in their family. Or if you don't want to go through adoption then you can simply change your name, get the paper work done and go through your government and get a name change. Either way you can officially become Johnathon Christopher Lightwood, or as you normally go by Jace Lightwood. I personally like that name better." I explained and he looked a little more up lifted. "Baby if you don't like being connected with the Waylands, Morgensterns or Herondales then you can change that. You don't have to live the life they have set for you in hopes you would live up to their names. You can cut off all ties with those names and those people and start living the life that you want, one that would make you happy." I continued.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the night with these insecure feelings about my multiple last names." Jace said but I stopped him in his tracks. "This is what a relationship is, we take the weight from each others shoulders so neither of us drown in it. I want you to tell me your insecurities, I want you to give me some of the weight that is on your shoulders and I want to help you in any way that I can." I said as I squeezed his hands. "I love you Jace, so please let me help you." I pleaded.

Jace took several moments to get his thoughts together and figure out what he wanted in his life. "I...I think I want to become a Lightwood...officially." He said slowly and a big smile graced my face. "Ask and you shall receive." I said and kissed him. "But I want to talk to Alec first before we do anything. Also I have to decide if you want to go through legal adoption or just a name change. He knows the legal system like the back of his hands so he would know what hoops we would have to go through." He said in a determined tone of voice. "Whatever you want." I said and this time he initiated the kiss. "I know I say this a lot but I don't know what I did to deserve you Simon Lewis but I thank the angel everyday for bringing you into my life." Unbeknownst to others but Jace was a romantic at heart. 

"You keep saying things like that and I might just put a ring on it." I teased and he let out a laugh. "Is that supposed to dissuade me?" He teased back but I didn't answer, instead I connected out lips again in a passionate kiss. I love this man more than he would ever know.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's POV  
It took about a week before Jace finally went to Alec about the adoption thing, he was nervous that the Lightwoods wouldn't want him as their own legally, not after everything that had happened. "Jace stop panicking, this is your parabati we are talking about. You are practically brothers already." I said trying to calm him down. "I know but this is different, yes we are connected by our souls and are legally bound together for life but this...this is different..." "It's personal." I said putting words in his mouth. "Exactly." He said and I pulled him down onto the couch and straddled his lap. "Alec isn't going to be mad about this, he isn't going to try and talk you out of it. He is your brother, adoption or no adoption, papers or no papers, he is your brother by choice. He is your brother by heart and soul." I said while looking him in his beautiful multicolored eyes. Jace let out a breath and pulled me flush against his body, "I just don't want them to regret it...all the shit I put them through..." "Don't, don't go there. Alec went through hell and back to try and save you, he nearly died trying to find you while you were trapped on Valentines boat. If that doesn't tell you how much he loves you and how much that family loves you then I don't know what will. Family doesn't doesn't always start by blood, and it sure as hell doesn't end there either. Now get your gorgeous ass up off this couch and lets go talk to your parababti." I said and got off his lap, he stood up a few moments later.

He took a deep breathe and grabbed my outstretched hand and I helped heave him off the couch. "I'm proud of you, I hope that you never forget that." I said and kissed his cute little nose and I internally swooned at the blushed that crept its way onto his face. We walked out the my car and I opened the passenger door for him and once he was settled into his seat and I flung myself into the driver side and started the car up. 

"How do I start the conversation? I don't even know how to bring this up to him." Jace asked as he fiddled with my fingers on the hand that was resting on his upper thigh. "Don't try to over think what you are wanting to say to him, let the words come out naturally. Explain him how you no longer want any association with the Waylands, Morgensterns or the Herondales. Tell him how you want to move on with your life and be associated with the people that gave you a true family, one that loves you unconditionally, who raised you and made you into the man that you are today. You no longer want a last name that you feel like you have to work harder to continue to earn it." I continued to explain to him. We pulled up into the parking lot of Alec and Magnus' apartment and we sat there for a few more minutes talking. I unbuckled and turned in my seat so I could look at him fully. "Don't over think this, you know in your heart what you want to say to them. Don't try and speak from your brain, speak from your heart. If you stumble over your words then that's ok, you aren't giving a speech to the Clave. If you need to pause to get your mind back on track then do it, if you cry then that's ok too. Hell if you want privacy while you talk to Alec then me and Magnus will go and stand on the balcony or run and get lunch for us while you two talk. Do what will make you most comfortable and what will make it easier for you. Now I am so proud of you and I will be here every step of the way." I said as I held both of his hands in mine. 

He took another deep breathe and gathered his barrings, "Alright...I think I'm ready." he said but I could see that his was still slightly trembling. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then hopped out of the car and went to open his door. "Don't worry to much, it's only Alec. The same guy who as walked in on us having sex more times than I'd like to admit and he is also the guy that you have walked in on having sex more times than I think any of us would like to admit." I said trying to lighten up his mood. "I keep trying to tell them to put a fucking sock on the door or something to indicate it is not ok to enter!" He said loudly and I let out a laugh. "You ready to do this?" I asked and his sighed and nodded. "No turning back now." he said and we walked in the front door of the building. 

Once we made it up to the floor of Magnus and Alec's loft the door opened before we could knock. "I was wondering if you two were going to spend the rest the day chatting in that car or if you were eventually gonna make your way up here." Magnus said teasingly. "Aw did you miss us?" I asked equally as teasingly as we walked inside. Magnus scoffed at the assumption, "Of course not". Jace and I laughed and followed him into the living room.

"Is Alec here?" Jace asked as he looked around the loft. "Yes he is in the bedroom changing, he should be out any moment now." Magnus said as we sat down. "Why do you look like you are about to have a heart attack?" He asked curiously. "There is something that Jace is needed to discuss with Alec, possibly in private, and it has him in high anxiety." I said in order to save Jace from trying to come up with some lie. Magnus looked between the two of us but dropped the topic, catching onto the feeling that whatever is in the folder is private.

Moments later Alec came out of his and Magnus's bedroom, clearly having just gotten out of the shower. "Hey what's up?" He asked as he sat next to Magnus. "Jace has something that he wants to discuss with you." I said, leaving it open for Jace to take over the conversation. "In private if you don't mind..." Jace said quietly and Alec had a concerned look on his face. "Um, sure we can talk in the bedroom." He said and got up, along with Jace. "Is everything alright?" Magnus asked and I gave him a smile. "Yea, just something personal that Jace wants to do but wants his brothers guidance on." I said and he nodded. "So how is the whole vacation thing coming along?" I asked in hopes of changing the topic. "Splendid, I'd say that everything shall be ready by the end of the week and then we can sweep our darlings off to a lovely vacation." he said with dramatic hand gestures.

Jace's POV

Alec and I left the living room to the private confines of his and Magnus's bedroom. "Is everything alright? You're really nervous." he said as he closed the bedroom door. "Yea its just...I wanted to talk to you about something..." I started, struggling to find the right way about this. "It's ok Jace, you know you can talk to me about anything." He said reassuringly. I took a deep breathe before speaking again, "Last week after Simon and I had dinner with you and Magnus I started thinking about...well my future with Simon. Seeing you and Magnus so happy and planning your wedding and everything. I started thinking about how one day, hopefully, Simon and I will get to that point and possibly adopting kids but...thinking about it I realized that...Simon would most likely want to take my last name and then our kids would too..." I started, Alec remained quiet while I tried to get my thoughts in place. "I have had so many different last names and none of them have any sort of happiness attached to them. Each name has some sort of bad reputation or some sort of expectation that I don't want to burden my future family with. When I brought this up to Simon and he reminded me that there is one last name that though has had some scandals attached to it...it also has some of my best and happiest memories attached..." "What name is that?" He asked curiously. I paused for a moment, this is it...there's really no turning back now..."Lightwood...I-I came here to talk to you today about me...being fully and legally adopted by the Lightwood family...I-" Before I could continue to some how try and convince Alec of this plan of mine he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, "This is what you were so nervous about?" He asked as he pulled back but still keeping me in his arms. I nodded as I tried not to cry harder, "I don't know...I felt like you guys wouldn't want me and my complete hell of a past legally associated with your last name. I put you all through so much in the past year..." I said and he looked at me as if I had three heads. He pulled me back into a hug as he cried somewhat silently into his shoulder. "I just don't want anymore association with those other names anymore, I want to move on and start fresh and I was hoping that the fourth time was the charm." I said referencing to the fact that my last name has changed so many times. "Mom knew what she was getting into when she brought you into this family and in no way did that swayed her love for you. Mom will be over the moon when she finds out that you want to take the Lightwood name. She won't even hesitate to sign the papers, and I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to become your parabati. So stop crying cause then I will cry and crying gives me a headache, and according to Magnus I'm really difficult to deal with when I have a headache." Alec said as he tried to lighten the mood. "He's not lying though, you get even grumpier when you have a headache, didn't even know it was possible for you to get even grumpier. Simon says you're like the Grinch or that old man caretaker from Harry Potter." I said as I pulled out of the hug and Alec laughed. "I see Simon is educating you on old Mundane movies." He said and this was my turn to laugh. "He looked like I destroyed his favorite guitar when I didn't know what Harry Potter was, or Lord of the Rings." I said as I dried my eyes. 

"Um...I was going to come with the papers but um, seeing as mom and Robert are officially divorced we don't know what that would mean for the adoption and everything so I figured I would leave that up to you." I said and he nodded. "I'll deal with that and get things in order so when we go to mom all she will have to do is sign the papers and we will then send them off to the Clave officials for them to deal with things on their end." Alec said as he took the envelope. We hugged one more time before we left to go back into the living room where Magnus and Simon were talking. "Hey is everything alright? Simon said it was personal yet serious." Magnus asked as Alec and I sat down. "Oh Jace you were crying, your eyes are all puffy." Simon said as he cradled my face his is hands. "Though I take it everything went somewhat according to plan since Alec is smiling?" Simon asked and I nodded. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." He said and kissed my forehead. "I feel very much left out over here." Magnus said and we all laughed.

"Jace came to talk to me today about legally being adopted into the Lightwood family." Alec said finally and Magnus gasped. "Really?! Oh that wonderful!" he said genuinely. "What brought this all on now, if you don't mind me asking. I know you just went through all this with Alec, so forgive me for my curiosity." Magnus rambled shortly. "Um..." I started and cleared my throat. "Last week when we all went out to dinner I started thinking about how you and Alec are getting married and there would possibly be the changing of last names, that is unless you hyphenate and do like a Lightwood-Bane situation. But anyway um, I started thinking about how hopefully in the future me and Simon get to the point of marriage and possibly adopting kids, I didn't like the feeling of giving Simon my last name. Every last name I have had has had some sort of horrible past or reputation attached to it or some sort of standard the person would have to live by. I didn't want to give that to the man that I love nor my kids and Simon brought up the fact that though I have jumped around with last names that all have had such dark pasts' I was never actually raised in those families and if I wanted to have a last name that held my most happiest memories then...why not take up the Lightwood name. At first I was hesitant because I have made some terrible mistakes in the past year and have brought a lot of hardships, I didn't know if Maryse would want me to take the Lightwood name. But both Simon and Alec, in their own ways, called me a dumb ass for thinking like that." I explained to Magnus who listened closely to every word I said.

"I would like to start off with, I like that whole hyphenating our last names. We should consider that Alexander, we were just discussing who would take whose last name not long ago. Also Johnathon, you aren't who your biology parents are, who aren't the same as the man that essentially kidnapped you and abused you, you aren't the almighty Herondales who couldn't possibly do anything anything wrong. You are you, you choose what path you want to take and you have to live up to the standards that YOU set for yourself; not what others set for you." Magnus said and I felt another wave of emotion crash down on me. 

"Now enough of all this emotional talk, how about lunch?" Magnus said and went to grab the many take out menus that he owns. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would have all of this...a boyfriend who loves me endlessly, or a family that wants me around and wants me to be happy and make a life for myself that I am proud of.

I can actually say that I love my life...


	6. Chapter 6

Simon's POV.

"Are you ready to go? We are supposed to be at Maryse's shop at ten." I asked Jace as I walked into our shared bedroom, he was currently lacing up his boots. "Yea just gotta finish putting my shoes on then we can go." He said as he finished his other shoe and stood up. "Ok now I'm ready." he said and joined me in our bedroom door way, where I had been leaning on the door frame watching him. "I'm so incredibly proud of you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his midsection. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine, "I'm actually...for the first time ever...proud of me too." he said and I bumped my nose with his. "Come along way from that cocky 'nothing can hurt me' shadowhunter I meat a year ago." I said teasingly.

"Well that shadowhunter had some sense knocked into him." he said and I laughed and took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. "C'mon or we will be late. Today is the day that Maryse shall be signing those adoption papers." I said as I led us to my car. I opened his door for him, like I always do cause I am a gentleman, and before Jace took a step into the car he grabbed me by the hips and kissed me. I was taken off guard for a mere second before I reciprocated the kiss, reluctantly having to pull back because my boyfriend needs oxygen to survive unlike me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back before he got into the car. I got into the driver seat and turned on the car, instantly intertwine my right hand with his left before I drove off to Maryse's bookshop.

The drive was quiet but you could still feel the slight anxiety in the air, which is to be expected when you are asking someone to legally adopt you. 

Once we arrived at the bookshop Jace got a bit more nervous, his hold on my hand getting tighter by the second. "Hey, it'll be ok." I said gently as I raised our intertwined hands and placed a kiss to back of his. He took a quick breathe in and nodded, putting a determined look on his face. I hoped out of the car and went to open his door for him, it's become a ritual at this point. I could hear that we were the last ones to arrive, Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Luke were already inside. Luke and Maryse were going strong with their relationship, word on the street is that Luke is thinking about proposing to Maryse in the future.

"Lets do this." Jace said as we walked hand in hand into the shop. We suspect that Izzy has found out about Jace and I through Clary so we saw no reason to try and act like friends or acquaintances around her. Once we were through the door and in the back of the shop where we saw everyone was when the anxiety started creeping in more and more. "Oh...so the rumors are true..." Izzy said the moment she saw us walk in. "Rumors?" I asked, not realizing that people had probably been talking about us around the institute. "Now I understand why Clary has been ranting that you stole her man." She said somewhat coldly towards me. "I don't really understand why she is saying I stole something from her cause last I checked Jace was never her property. Them two broke up so there for he was, I guess you could say, fair game. Now if you could please save your judgement of our relationship for a different day, that would be greatly appreciated." I said just as coldly towards her. 

"Ok well mother the reason we have all gathered her today is because Jace has something he would like to give you." Alec said while leaving an open way for Jace to continue with his plan. "Oh?" Maryse said curiously and looked over at Jace. He then placed the yellow envelope with the adoption papers in front of her, she took the folder in her hands hesitantly but never said anything. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of papers and read the first page and busted out in tears. She again never said a word but set the papers down, stood up and pulled Jace into a bone crushing hug. Jace was crying as well and Izzy looked confused, as well as Luke. Magnus, Alec and I all stood to the side smiling like idiots. "What is it?" Izzy asked suddenly becoming impatient with the fact that she has been left out of the loop of what is going on. 

"Oh by the Angel." Maryse said as she pulled back and tried to dry her tears. "Why did you seem so scared to ask? You already know you are my son Jace, no matter what the papers say." Maryse said as she wiped the stray tears away on Jaces face. He looked slightly embarrassed, "He feared that we would want him legally bound to our name given his family history." Alec said when Jace stayed silent. "Oh you silly boy." Maryse said and sat down to read the papers. "Sooo, is anyone gonna fill Luke and I in?" Izzy said again only this time gesturing to herself and Luke. "I um...asked Maryse to...legally adopt me." Jace said slowly and both Luke and Izzy's jaws dropped. "Wait seriously!? Like having the Lightwood name and all?!" She asked quickly and he nodded. 

The screech that came out of her was almost inhuman and I am pretty sure I heard glass shatter. Before Jace could prepare himself he was suddenly tackled by Izzy, "Oh my god! This is amazing! Why am I only just now finding out about this?! Who all else knew?!" She rapid fired and Jace was still trying to gather his barring. "Oh um well Simon helped me decide on if I should so he knew first, then Alec because I needed help with figuring out the law part of it and well Alec never keeps anything from Magnus so he knew." He said once they were both back on their feet. Before anyone could say anything else Maryse spoke up, "There is one thing." she said before she started signing them. "Robert and I are officially divorced so, if you want the Lightwood name he is going to have to sign these as well and the process will probably take longer. If not then you can take on my maiden name, Trueblood. Either one I would be happy for you to take on, but the decision is yours." She said and Jace looked nervous again. "Simon can um...we talk outside?" He asked. "Yea of course." I said and took his hand and led him out side.

"What is it? Are you second guessing this?" I asked once we were outside and he shook his head. "No I um...I wanted to ask which name you think I should go with." He said and I smiled slightly. "Baby the decision is ultimately yours. Now Robert isn't going to be mad that you want to be adopted by them and take on the Lightwood name. Now I don't know anything about how adoption works but I'm sure Alec wouldn't put it past himself to pull a few strings with the clave. I also know you aren't to happy with Robert because of what he did to Maryse but don't let that situation sway your decision. If you want the same last name as your siblings then do it, I am with you in this one hundred percent. If you want to take on Maryse's maiden name then baby go for it, or if you want the Lightwood name then do it." I said to him but he still look undecided. "Baby what does your heart tell you? What does your gut tell you that you should do?" I asked him and he thought for a moment. "To go with the Lightwood name." He said. "Ok then it is decided." I said with a smile. "I love you Johnathon Christopher Lightwood." I said as our foreheads rested against one another. "I love you too Simon Gabriel Lewis." He said and kissed me.

We stayed there for a few moments before Jace was ready to go back inside. "Are you ok?" Alec asked and Jace nodded. "I-I want to go with the Lightwood name." Jace said and Maryse smiled at him. "Then a Lightwood you shall be my darling." She said and filed out the papers. "Now Robert is going to have to sign his name as well and then we let the Clave do their part. Once everything has been filled and taken into consideration we will then get an official birth certificate for you and everything. Then you will legally be a Lightwood." Maryse said as she handed the packet back to Alec and Magnus and went to pull Jace into another hug. "I am so unconditionally proud of you." She whispered to him and he held her tighter.


End file.
